


нет места для (не) героя

by simbay



Category: Tobaku Haouden Rei | Gambling Emperor Legend Zero
Genre: For part 1, Gen, Missing Scene, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 21:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18199568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: ты — наш реп-игрок. а? как тебе идея?





	нет места для (не) героя

Все тело ломило так, будто на него уронили целый асфальтоукладчик, выкрикивая при этом нечто нечленораздельное. В первые минуты в голове было пусто, словно в пустыне, и только спустя секунды робкого бодрствования в памяти начали всплывать некие образы, опасные, кричащие, что требовали мгновенно раскрыть глаза, ведь _Зайзен, Зайзен, он обманул тебя, Зайзен!.._  
Неясный образ Ширубе, стоящий перед ним спиной, резко обернулся назад, и в это мгновение челка его приоткрыла правую часть лица, ту, что он всегда скрывал. Под ней же не было ничего, лишь темнота и звезды, словно Ширубе и человеком вовсе не был, а так, божеством, екаем, что решил поиграть. И единственным, что сказал он, было его имя. Ширубе звал его.  
_Зеро!_  
Он резко распахнул глаза.  
В комнате царил полумрак, а потому его не ослепило в первые же секунды. Память почти мгновенно сформировала необходимые воспоминания о том, что случилось за последние несколько дней — поимка якудза, Зайзен, та игра, а затем ее грандиозный финал и падение лимузинов с обрыва. Да, падение — едва ли не полет, и Зеро хорошо осознавал, что это было последним не просто ярким и запоминающимся событием в его памяти, но и попросту. Далее шла лишь темнота. Стараясь не поворачивать головы, понимая, что лишнее движение заставит его зашипеть от боли и потерять ориентацию, что было сейчас очень важно, он осторожно перевел взгляд с потолка с непонятно откуда взявшимся отпечатком кроссовка там на остальное убранство комнаты, где сейчас находился.  
Вряд ли это был медпункт. Территория парка? Запах тут стоял затхлый, пыльный, но комната явно была жилой — и из этого Зеро сделал вывод, что он явно находился там, где ранее не был, и парком чертового старика это место не являлось. Он краем глаза приметил собственную куртку, аккуратно сложенную и лежащую на пуфе, рядом с которым возвышался письменный стол с зажженной лампой. Шторы были чуть приоткрыты — на дворе наступал вечер.  
Стараясь не поддаваться подступающей панике, ведь оказаться там, не зная где сам, Зеро совершенно не улыбалось, он медленно поднялся на локтях и зажмурился. С головы что-то упало на пол, и, приоткрыв один глаз, он увидел тряпку, уже высохшую. Прагматичный ум его мгновенно нарисовал картину, что кто-то из выживших в аварии вытащил его оттуда, но как бы Зеро не старался, он не мог объяснить себе одну маленькую простую деталь. Даже если допустить, что его шкуру спас Суезаки, то где он был? И где были остальные «Воры»?  
Ответом стал скрип отворившейся двери.  
Мгновенно подняв взгляд на вошедшего человека, Зеро насторожился — но, приглядевшись, расслаблено вздохнул и откинулся обратно на подушку. В дверном проеме стоял Итакура, за которым беспокойно вертелся Суезаки, и стоило последнему увидеть, что Зеро в сознании, как он в мгновение ока обогнул своего названного брата и шлепнулся на колени рядом с диваном, на котором лежал Зеро. Слабо тот улыбнулся, отмечая в голове, что это, должно быть, квартира кого-то из них. Беспокойство спало, и он смог расслабиться, хотя внутри все еще тяжело вспоминал о такой глупой ошибке.  
Интересно, выжил ли Ширубе. Хотя стоило озадачиться тем, допустил ли он ту же глупую ошибку, что и сам Зеро.  
— Зеро-кун! — проскулил с радостным видом Суезаки, наклоняясь над ним.  
Было так удивительно думать о том, что еще пару дней назад этот человек обещал убить его и всех его друзей, а они украли у него несколько миллионов иен. Может, так и заводили настоящих друзей, тех, что не предадут — некоторые говорили, что противоположности сходились. И хотя Зеро редко верил в то, что нельзя было доказать наукой, иногда он предпочитал воспринимать некоторые вещи подобно аксиомам, и эта была одна из них.  
— С добрым утром, — бросив ироничный взгляд на товарища, Итакура уставился на Зеро внимательным взглядом. — Отвечая на твои вопросы сразу: ты сильно ударился головой и вырубился на добрые два дня. Твои друзья очнулись раньше и ушли, но попросили тебя перезвонить как только ты придешь в сознание. Жертвы были, но не среди твоих знакомых.  
«Меня так легко прочитать?» — хотел было спросить Зеро со слабой усмешкой, но решил повременить. Он был даже рад тому, что не пришлось говорить вслух, тем более сейчас, когда во рту словно царила пустыня. И стоило Суезаки суетливо схватить со стола бутылку воды, незамеченную Зеро ранее, и протянуть ее, как Зеро почти мгновенно вцепился в нее рукой и жадно прильнул к горлышку. Жидкость освежала. Прохлада комнаты остужала разгоряченное тело и ум, а тишина приносила покой после всей нервотрепки в парке.  
— А почему не в больнице? — подумав, все же поинтересовался он.  
Суезаки и Итакура как-то странно переглянулись, после чего первый севшим голосом пробормотал:  
— Зеро-кун, на кой ляд нам ехать в больницу, если у нас свои врачи есть, которые за деньги куда угодно приедут и все идеально сделают.  
— Не жалко ради меня деньги тратить?  
Вымученно улыбнувшись — головная боль все еще терзала — Зеро медленно сел на диване и повторным взглядом обвел комнату вокруг себя. Вероятно, она принадлежала Итакуре, уж больно чисто тут было и аккуратно. Почему-то Зеро не мог представить комнату Суезаки без какой-либо глупой милой детали, вроде рисунка на его сегодняшнем свитере, и этот странный рисунок, ну никак не сочетающийся с его настоящей сущностью якудза, показался Зеро не просто забавным, но и в чем-то слишком откровенным. За их гонкой за справедливостью он стал забывать, что не все преступники были исключительно плохими людьми. Возможно, даже такой страшный человек, как Зайзен, скрывал какие-то хорошие и даже в чем-то добрые черты. В конце концов по-настоящему злых людей не бывало, у каждого было немного добрых черт.  
— Да ладно тебе, после прошедшего можно о таком и не спрашивать, — наигранно обиженным тоном пробормотал Суезаки, поднимаясь на ноги. Он услужливо заглянул в глаза Зеро, собиравшемуся с духом. — Тебе что-нибудь еще принести? Поесть?  
— Пока не надо, спасибо, — покачал головой он.  
Но Зеро чувствовал — ответ на свой вопрос о больнице был неполным. Итакура тоже желал что-то рассказать, и, когда Суезаки замолчал, косо поглядывая в окно по одним ведомым ему причинам, наконец озвучил свою реплику, вызвавшую у Зеро неприятную боль в висках. Ах да, это было так логично.  
— Гражданских врачей на место буйства якудза не вызывают.  
— А Зайзен тоже один из вас? Стоило бы догадаться...  
Почему-то он и не подумал о том, что человек с огромной властью в подпольном мире тоже может заведовать почти целым кланом подчиненных. И хотя для государства они были корпорацией, компанией, кем угодно, лишь бы это удовлетворяло юридические требования, в реальности же они были именно ими — манипуляторами из тени. Подчинялись ли Итакура и Суезаки непосредственно Зайзену было интересно, но что-то подсказывало Зеро, что после недавних событий ответ был бы отрицательным в любом случае.  
Внезапно, разговор пошел абсолютно не в ту сторону, какую предполагал услышать Зеро.  
— Эй, Сакура-чан, — с усмешкой бросил Итакура.  
Медленно, на манер фильмов ужасов, Суезаки развернулся лицом к товарищу с таким злым выражением лица, что Зеро был уверен — пройдет мгновение, и он кинется на него с желанием разбить нос. Но все, что сделал Суезаки, это лишь рассерженно заскулил, будто бы и не был он агрессивным засранцем в самом начале их встречи, и будто бы перед Зеро сидел абсолютно другой человек. А может, такие были между этими двумя отношения — Зеро точно не знал. Думать сейчас не хотелось, и он без удовольствия отложил свои размышления в сторону, надеясь, что головная боль утихнет со временем.  
— Чего тебе?!  
— Ты у нас инициатор, так что даю слово тебе. Объясняй уж.  
Казалось, между ними двумя произошла какая-то перепалка, которая грозилась вылиться в нечто большее, настолько, что могло задеть и Зеро. Хотя, вероятно, так оно и было судя по тому, что Суезаки, стушевавшись, повернулся к нему с виноватым взглядом. Потупив его, он замычал себе что-то нечленораздельное под нос, а когда Итакура наградил его полным раздражения взглядом, то наконец пробормотал:  
— Мы тут это. Того. Ну, подумали и...  
— Не тяни резину, — прошипел Итакура.  
— ... и, заткнись, ради бога, иначе я врежу тебе, решили кое-что. Твое участие вроде как обязательно.  
Суезаки как мог оттягивал до боли очевидный момент, и, смотря на него с прищуром, Зеро не смог сдержать улыбки. Он прекрасно знал, о чем его спросят, и после всего произошедшего, как и сказали ранее, об этом можно было и не спрашивать. И было нечто злое и ироничное во всей этой ситуации, но...  
— Ты — наш реп-игрок. А? Как тебе идея?  
— Звучит неплохо, я в деле, — улыбнулся Зеро.  
Он предполагал, что его сотрудничество с Суезаки завершится если не чем-то подобным, то просто приведет к нему же. Слова Итакуры перед самым отъездом на злополучных машинах из парка тоже веяли отнюдь не простой дружеской поддержкой. Эти двое учуяли в нем золотую жилу, поняли, что его таланты можно использовать в свое благо, и, зная людскую натуру, Зеро был даже рад. Намного проще верить людям, которые не скрывают сам факт того, что используют тебя, чем тем, кто врет в лицо о собственных мотивах. Но, как он и подумал ранее, тут была одна загвоздка, пусть преодолеть которую ему было легче легкого, но она существовала. Как больная заноза, она пульсировала вместе с головной болью в висках.  
Зеро был «Благородным Вором». Он не был преступником, а работал против них, играя роль положительного героя. Но предложение сотрудничать с якудза было жирной точкой в его геройской карьере и началом жизни и игры в злодея, потому как деньги в подполье иными способами и не добывали. И даже зная это, Зеро готов был согласиться. Зайзен показал ему, чего стоит добиться, а Ширубе направил — и он собирался воспользоваться полученными знаниями по полной.  
— Ого, это было довольно быстро.  
Суезаки уставился на него в изумлении, и даже Итакура выглядел ошеломленным. Они, наверное, думали, что Зеро, как и подобает умному человеку, сначала подумает, а потом начнет отказываться, потому как иметь дело с якудза мог только полностью отчаянный человек. Либо такой же, как и они. Но чтобы достичь злодея — Зайзена, нужно было действовать аналогично. Самому стать злодеем, и путь туда предлагали они ему сами. Сейчас. Слишком удобная возможность, чтобы отказываться от нее. Слегка прищурив глаза, Зеро поднял взгляд на...  
Мог ли он называть их товарищами?  
— Некоторые вещи не стоят того, чтобы думать над ними слишком долго. Кто же будет отказываться от шанса, если его предоставила сама судьба, верно? — он слегка улыбнулся, наклоняя голову набок. — Тем более, я сомневаюсь, что откажись я сначала, вы бы не убедили меня потом.  
— Ты прав, — криво усмехнулся в ответ Итакура.  
Они вдвоем тоже выглядели неважно после произошедшего, и пусть прошло около двух дней, явно не оклемались после аварии. Поначалу Зеро не углядел этого, но стоило ему присмотреться повнимательней, то он усмотрел и пластырь на носу у Суезаки, из-под краем которого выглядывали края ранки, и закатанный рукав у Итакуры, под которым красовался плотно обернутый бинт — держал он ее неловко, словно сильно ушиб. Ему еще повезло отделаться легкой головной болью, а его друзьям — тем, что ушли, видимо, сами боги благословили остаться невредимыми.  
— Но у меня есть одно условие.  
Новая волна боли ударила в голову с такой силой, что у Зеро не хватило сил договорить — и, схватившись за виски, он медленно опустился спиной обратно на диван под внимательный и испуганный взгляд Суезаки. Кажется, он вскочил слишком рано. Вероятно, то был не просто ушиб... Стоило вызвать врача вновь, и, судя по обмену взглядами между Сузеаки и Итакурой, после которого первый исчез за дверью с телефонной трубкой, все к тому и вело. Прикрыв лицо рукой, Зеро попытался сосредоточиться на более значащих сейчас вещах, нежели боли, и, когда Итакура наклонился к нему, он пошептал едва слышно:  
— Я хочу реванш у Зайзена.  
— Совсем жить надоело? — недовольно поинтересовался якудза, вскинув бровь.  
Для него это были лишь игры. Для Зеро же — нечто большее. Даже не стараясь улыбнуться, он слабо оскабился, чувствуя, как от воспоминаний о произошедшем начинает биться сердце. Как же он был зол!..  
— Это дело принципа. Вы же поймали нас тогда точно по такой же причине.  
В ответ он услышал лишь угрюмый вздох. Итакура был явно недоволен подобным ответом, но не знал, что возразить. Опустившись на пол рядом с диваном, он вытащил из кармана пиджака сигареты и закурил, после чего, по инерции словно, предложил пачку Зеро. Тот отрицательно покачал головой.  
— Не курю.  
— И не начинай, — пробормотал Итакура.  
Зеро хотелось пошутить про то, что предлагать сигареты несовершеннолетним было незаконно, но, в конце концов, он говорил с представителем настолько темной стороны жизни их страны, что не стоило даже заикаться об этом. Мягко улыбнувшись, он из-под полуприкрытых век рассматривал сидящего перед собой человека, размышляя о том, как всего один день настолько изменил его жизнь. Вновь. Сначала был сайт самоубийц, а теперь это... Мысль о том, что он искал в том месте, где и нашел своих верных товарищей, холодила душу, но Зеро не дал этому чувству захватить себя полностью.  
Это было слишком глупо. У него не было времени, чтобы терять его на дела прошлые.  
— Принести тебе таблетку от головы? — от размышлений его отвлек голос.  
Зажмурившись, Зеро медленно кивнул, мысленно рассудив, что сейчас такая не помешает. Чтобы вырубиться еще на пару часов, до тех пор, пока сюда не приедет врач. А потом, когда все это кончится, можно будет обговорить условия сотрудничества куда более подробно, как и то, что он собирается делать в будущем. Там, где вызовет Зайзена на реванш. Но кроме Зайзена был еще один человек, которого бы Зеро желал увидеть в числе своих противников.  
Оставшись наедине, он мгновенно вычленил его образ из памяти.  
Светловолосый мальчишка с челкой на глазу. Внешность была обманчива, и за миловидным лицом скрывался настоящий демон. Ничуть не лучше него самого. Зеро видел, как Ширубе улыбался ему своей загадочной улыбкой, и больше всего в тот момент он желал протянуть ему руку и согласиться на сотрудничество. То, что предлагал он тогда. Но время ушло.  
Может, у него появится еще одна попытка в будущем.  
Словно Сютен и Ибараки, два демона, они станут злодеями чужих жизней и героями собственных историй. Тогда они уничтожат Зайзена. И следом падет кто-то из них.  
Ведь синий _они_ всегда жертвовал всем ради алого. Таковы были легенды.  
Только вот быть первым Зеро совсем не улыбалось.  
Но ничего. У него было время, чтобы выйти из этой игры Героем своей истории. И он был уверен, что сможет осуществить задуманное.  
Как хорошо, что Итакура не видел его улыбку в тот момент...

**Author's Note:**

> они — демоны из японской мифологии; по классике есть два, синий и красный, первый жертвует собой ради второго  
> Ибараки и Сютен — демоны оттуда же


End file.
